WORLD lost WORLD
by Shinobi Famiglia
Summary: Ketika semua kebahagiaan yang nyaris dimilikinya itu terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. 8059.
1. Will you marry me?

Chapter 1

Will you marry me?

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira, but this piece of shit belong to Shinobi.

Pairing : 1417 as 8059

Original concept : 14

Author : Ichinose Kaoru

Summary : Ketika semua kebahagiaan yang nyaris dimilikinya itu terlepas begitu saja dari tangannya. 8059.

A/N : This is dedicated for someone who's unfortunatelly didn't realize it... yet.

* * *

_Semua manusia hidup untuk mencari kebahagiaannya._

_Namun terkadang kebahagiaan itu itu ditemukan pada tempat yang tak teduga._

_Ada yang menemukannya pada cinta kasih keluarga, _

_Ada yang menemukannya pada persahabatan,_

_Tapi untukku... aku menemukannya padamu._

_

* * *

_

Malam itu hujan turun dengan deras. Ranting-ranting di pohon saling menggesek satu sama lain diterpa kencangnya angin yang berhembus. Seseorang mengamati derasnya hujan yang turun itu dari balik jendela, Yamamoto Takeshi, sang rain guardian Vongola.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu dari tadi yakyuu baka?" tanya Gokudera yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman di atas kursinya. Matanya melirik ke arah Yamamoto dari balik buku tebal yang sedang dibacanya.

Yamamoto menoleh, lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan mendekat ke arah Gokudera.

Gokudera mengamati langkah demi langkah yang diambil Yamamoto, sedikit demi sedikit jarak diantara mereka terhapus sudah. Tapi tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang janggal. Ia tidak bisa menemukan senyum bodoh yang biasanya menempel di wajah rain guardian itu.

Gokudera menelan ludah dengan gugup.

"Hayato," panggil Yamamoto serius. Ia menatap Gokudera lurus, nyaris tanpa berkedip.

Wajah Gokudera semakin tegang, ia meletakkan bukunya di atas meja lalu menunggu kelanjutan perkataan Yamamoto dengan wajah was-was.

"Hayato," Yamamoto kembali mengucap nama kekasihnya itu pelan sebelum akhirnya mengeluarkan sekotak kecil bungkusan yang kemudian diserahkannya pada Gokudera.

Bingung-bingung Gokudera tetap menerimanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Kalau kau buka kau akan tahu apa isinya." jawab Yamamoto pelan. Nadanya terdengar seserius wajahnya.

Pelan-pelan Gokudera membuka kotak kecil itu. Sedetik kemudian mulutnya langsung terganga lebar. Wajahnya pun spontan memerah. Kotak itu berisikan sebuah benda sakral; benda yang nyaris tak pernah terfikirkan untuk diterimanya dari seseorang, sebuah cincin.

Belum pulih dari culture shock dari hadiah yang baru saja diterimanya, Yamamoto sudah menambahkan, "Maukah kau menikah denganku, Hayato?"

Dan tentu saja respon spontan yang dikeluarkan oleh Gokudera tidak sejalan dengan isi hatinya. Jawaban 'ya' dari hati kecilnya yang terdalam hilang diselimuti harga dirinya yang setinggi langit. "K-Kau ini gila ya? Malam-malam begini kau mau membuatku kena serangan jantung atau apa sih!" maki Gokudera menggebu-gebu. Namun meski protes ini-itu, nyatanya wajahnya masih saja merah padam. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

Ekspresi bodoh Yamamoto kembali muncul.

"Tentu saja tidak, mana mungkin aku berniat seperti itu."

"Ya terus kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan pertanyaan seperti ini!"

"Memangnya tidak boleh bertanya seperti itu?"

"Bu-Bukan begitu bodoh!" maki Gokudera makin panik. Seperti biasa, ia selalu saja dibuat salah tingkah. Buru-buru ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Yamamoto; salah satu kebiasaannya di kala malu. "Ha-Hanya saja... ini terlalu tiba-tiba."

Yamamoto diam mengamati wajah Gokudera. Sebentar kemudian ia mengepalkan tangannya membentuk kepalan seperti saat mengeluarkan batu waktu suit jepang lalu menepuk pelan tangannya yang lain;seakan baru menyadari sesuatu.

"Ah, tentu saja, aku harus membuat suasana romantis dulu sebelum melamarmu kan?" tanya rain guardian itu sambil nyengir.

Wajah Gokudera makin-makin memerah.

"Si-Siapa yang bilang begitu idiot?"

Yamamoto berlutut di depan Gokudera lalu menarik sebelah tangannya. Lagi-lagi senyum di wajahnya menghilang, berganti dengan eskpresi serius yang biasanya hanya ia tunjukan saat bertarung atau menyakut masalah baseball. Gokudera semakin gugup dibuatnya.

"Hayato, aku-"

Baru saja Yamamoto mau mulai bicara, Gokudera sudah menarik kembali tangannya sambil menutupi telinganya.

"Berisik! Diam kau yakyuu baka! Aku tidak mau mendengarnya!" teriak Gokudera. "Kalau kau ada waktu untuk bercanda seperti ini, lebih baik kau gunakan untuk berlatih agar bisa melindungi keluarga Vongola!"

Yamamoto dengan cepat menarik kedua tangan Gokudera yang menutupi telinganya. Kedua tangan mungil itu lepas tanpa perlawanan.

"Hayato," panggil Yamamoto pelan, namun serius. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, kali ini aku sedang tidak bercanda. Semua yang kukatakan tadi serius." ujar Yamamoto perlahan. "Mengenai Vongola, percayalah padaku, aku akan selalu berusaha melindunginya dengan seluruh kemampuanku. Namun dibandingkan itu... aku lebih ingin melindungimu."

Gokudera diam tanpa bisa berkata apa pun. Semua kata-kata Yamamoto seakan masuk hingga ke dalam hatinya, mencuri seluruh udara di rongga dadanya dan membuatnya kaku mendadak seperti papan.

"Kutanyakan sekali lagi, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Gokudera merasa otaknya mulai rusak. Entah karena kebanyakan membaca buku atau karena apalah, sekarang perkataan Yamamoto terus terulang di kepalanya bagaikan kaset rusak. Dan lebih ironisnya lagi, berulang kali sudah perkataan Yamamoto itu terulang, Gokudera belum bisa menjawabnya.

"Hayato?"

Gokudera masih membisu.

Yamamoto menunggu.

Gokudera tetap membisu.

Sang rain guardiannya tersenyum tipis, namun penuh arti. Rasanya seperti sedang memaksakan diri tersenyum. Ia mengambil kembali kotak kecil pemberiannya.

"Maaf kalau ini terlalu cepat. Aku bisa menunggu sampai kau siap menerimaku." ujar Yamamoto sambil nyengir tipis. Tapi tentu saja, dari matanya tersirat perasaan kecewa. Dan melihat itu, hati Gokudera terasa sakit. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin membuat Yamamoto merasa sedih karena mengiranya belum siap.

Sebelah tangan Gokudera menarik kembali tangan Yamamoto. Menariknya hingga nyaris terjatuh lalu menciumnya dengan cepat.

Yamamoto tidak berkedip, kejadiannya berlangsung sungguh cepat. Belum juga bisa bereaksi, Gokudera sudah menarik diri. Begitulah derita orang yang proses otaknya lambat. Padahal jarang-jarang Gokudera mengambil inisiatif duluan.

"Hayato..."

Tanpa berkata apa-apa Gokudera kembali mengambil kotak pemberian Yamamoto. "Ini untukku kan?"

Kali ini gantian Yamamoto yang dibuat membisu. Yakyuu baka itu menatap Gokudera tanpa berkedip. Otaknya benar-benar berkerja lebih lambat dari biasanya. Apakah perkataan Gokudera itu boleh diartikan sebagai jawaban kalau ia setuju?

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, namun Yamamoto masih terdiam, masih tidak berkedip memandangi Gokudera.

"O-Oi, yakyuu baka, katakan sesuatu! Jangan diam saja!"

"Hayato," akhirnya kata itu terucap juga dari mulut Yamamoto. "Apa ini artinya kau... setuju untuk menikah denganku?"

"Ja-Jangan salah sangka, aku menerimanya karena kau sudah terlanjur membelikannya untukku. Kalau saja kau tidak-"

Bosan mendengarkan semua alasan Gokudera, Yamamoto langsung saja main mencium strom guardian itu. Salah satu cara ampuh untuk menghentikan Gokudera yang sedang 'berkicau merdu'. Ia baru berhenti ketika kekasihnya kehabisan nafas.

"Haaah... Haaah... Kau ini gila ya! Tadi kau mau membuatku mati karena serangan jantung lalu sekarang kau mau membuatku mati kehabisan nafas?"

Namun seakan tidak mendengar, Yamamoto menarik Gokudera jatuh di pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat hingga Gokudera bisa merasakan detak jantung maniak baseball itu.

"Kau tahu Hayato? Aku senang sekali." ucap Yamamoto lembut di telinga Gokudera. Sukses membuat wajah Gokudera memerah hingga kuping.

"Ba-Baka..."

* * *

Misi.

Ketika kata itu datang menghampiri maka Gokudera harus berpisah dari Yamamoto. Tentu saja, perpisahan singkat tidak akan terlalu menyakitkan untuk keduanya.

Hari ini Tsuna memberikan misi yang cukup sulit untuk Yamamoto, Gokudera dan Hibari. Ketiganya diharuskan pergi jauh hingga menyebrangi benua. Sebagai tambahan, musuh yang dihadapi pun tidak sembarangan. Kalau saja ketiga orang itu bukan kepercayaan Tsuna, mungkin Vongola decimo itu akan berfikir dua kali sebelum mengutusnya pergi.

Sekarang Gokudera sedang bersiap pergi. Segala perlengkapan yang ia butuhkan sudah siap. Box dan Ring. Ah, tentu saja, bicara tentang Ring, Gokudera langsung teringat akan cincin spesial yang baru dimilikinya selama 3 hari. Cincin pemberian Yamamoto.

Berulang kali Gokudera mengambil cincin itu dari kotaknya. Berulang kali juga ia mengembalikannya lagi ke dalam kotak dan menyimpannya di dalam lemari.

Ambil, kembalikan, simpan.

Ambil lagi, diam sebentar, kembalikan lagi, simpan.

Ambil lagi, diam sebentar, berfikir sejenak, buru-buru kembalikan, mendadak berhenti, ambil kembali, diam, lalu menghela nafas pelan.

Sungguh bodoh rasanya. Sudahlah, daripada bingung Gokudera memutuskan untuk memasukan cincin itu ke dalam rantai dan menjadikannya kalung. Solusi yang bagus. Dengan begini ia bisa tenang memakainya tanpa harus malu ketahuan.

Gokudera pun melangkah pergi, siap mengemban misinya.

* * *

Setengah hari... atau mungkin lebih. Entah berapa lama waktu yang dihabiskan Gokudera untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Tentu saja menghancurkan satu batalion pasukan bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Tapi ingat, dia adalah Gokudera Hayato sang strom guardian dari keluarga Vongola. Apa gunanya selalu mengumbar diri sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna kalau melakukan tugas seperti ini tidak bisa?

Gokudera menyeka keringat yang mengalir di keningnya lalu mengambil sebungkus rokok dari saku celananya. Sebentar kemudian ia menghembuskan asap rokok yang keluar dari mulutnya. Nikmat rasanya menikmati sebatang rokok sehabis menyelesaikan misi.

Kalau sudah menghabiskan sebatang rokok itu Gokudera berniat pulang, ingin segera kembali dan melaporkan hasil misinya. Ingin segera bertemu Yamamoto.

Namun sayangnya sebelum rokok itu habis menjadi abu, seorang musuh yang ia kira sudah berhasil ia kalahkan kembali bangkit. Kembali menyerang hingga nyaris menebas tubuhnya. Untung Gokudera cukup gesit untuk menghindar. Pedang itu hanya berhasil membesit bajunya hingga sobek.

Selama ini Gokudera tidak pernah lengah saat menjalankan misinya. Biasanya sekalipun musuh kembali bangun tanpa diduga seperti yang terjadi sekarang, ia tidak panik dan dengan tenang kembali merobohkannya.

Biasanya.

Namun tidak kali ini.

Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Gokudera ia melakukan kesalahan kecil yang bodoh. Lengah.

Satu alasan; bersamaan dengan pedang musuhnya menebas hingga merobek stelan jas yang ia kenakan, pedang itu ikut memutuskan rantai kalung Gokudera. Spontan, Gokudera mengendurkan pertahanannya untuk mengambil cincin yang nyaris terjatuh ke tanah itu.

Kesempatan itu dimanfaatkan oleh musuh untuk melakukan aksi bom bunuh diri. Ia meledakkan dirinya sendiri dengan bom dengan satu tujuan, membunuh sang storm guardian.

Gokudera kehabisan waktu untuk menghindar.

* * *

Yamamoto kembali menyarungkan pedangnya. Selesai sudah misinya, meski terlambat dari jadwal.

Normalnya Yamamoto akan merasa tenang karena dengan begini ia bisa kembali pulang. Bisa kembali ke tempat dimana 'keluarganya' menunggu. Bisa kembali ke tempat Gokudera.

Namun kali ini, mendadak hatinya gelisah. Bukan karena memikirkan misinya, bukan juga memikirkan keterlambatannya, ada sesuatu yang lain dari itu. Mendadak wajah Gokudera terbayang di benaknya. Seketika itu ia mendapat firasat buruk.

"Hayato..."

~TO BE CONTINUE~


	2. Vow

Chapter 2

Vow

Disclaimer : KHR belong to Amano Akira, but this piece of shit belong to Shinobi.

Pairing : 1417 as 8059

Original concept : 14

Author : Ichinose Kaoru

A/N : Did I mention the setting on this story is TYL? ...whatever, I say it now. and yeah, thanks for all review. I really appreciate it.

* * *

_Kau merupakan tempat untuk memulai hidupku,_

_Kau jugalah tempatku untuk mengakhirinya..._

_

* * *

_

Yamamoto berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Kakinya yang masih gemetaran karena mengingat kabar buruk tentang kecelakaan yang menimpa kekasihnya ia paksakan untuk berlari. Raut wajah cemas tidak lagi bisa ia sembunyikan. Senyum bahagia yang biasanya menjadi salah satu ciri khasnya kini tidak bisa ditemukan dimana pun, seperti hilang ditelan bumi.

'Hayato... Kumohon bertahanlah...' batin Yamamoto.

Setelah melintasi koridor yang ramai dilalui orang banyak, Yamamoto tiba di depan sebuah kamar dimana Tsuna dan sisa guardian lainnya berdiri. Semuanya serentak menoleh ke arah Yamamoto yang baru datang sambil terengah-engah itu.

"Yamamoto..."

Yamamoto berjalan ke arah Tsuna lalu menguncang bahu mungil sang Vongola Decimo itu. "Dimana Hayato? Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Yamamoto setengah berteriak.

"Tenang dulu, Gokudera tidak apa-apa. Kondisinya memang masih kritis, tapi dokter bilang kalau dia bisa bertahan." jawab Tsuna menenangkan.

Mata Yamamoto beralih dari mata bulat Tsuna. Sekarang ia menatap lurus pintu yang ada di belakang Tsuna. Buru-buru ia melangkahkan kakinya, nyaris saja ia mendobrak pintu itu kalau saja tidak ditahan oleh Lambo dan Ryouhei.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku mau melihat Hayato!"

"Te-Tenang dulu," tahan Lambo setengah kewalahan.

"Mendobrak masuk sekarang pun tidak akan ada gunanya!" tambah Ryouhei berusaha menenangkan.

Yamamoto menggertakkan giginya, menahan segala emosi yang ingin ia curahkan. Rasa khawatirnya akan keselamatan Gokudera, rasa marah karena ia tidak bisa melakukan apa pun, rasa menyesal karena ia membiarkan Gokudera pergi mengemban misi berbahaya itu, juga rasa takut kehilangan kekasihnya.

Tsuna memberikan isyarat pada Lambo dan Ryouhei untuk melepaskan Yamamoto. Dan kini sang Vongola Decimo itu berdiri di depan rain guardiannya.

"Sekarang kita tidak bisa melakukan apa pun kecuali menunggu dan percaya pada Gokudera."

Yamamoto tidak berkata apa pun. Ia hanya menundukkan wajahnya sambil menutupinya dengan sebelah tangan.

Detik demi detik berlalu. Rasanya dentingan waktu berputar lama sekali.

Di tengah keputusasaannya menanti kabar mengenai Gokudera yang tak kunjung datang, Yamamoto berkata dengan lirih, "Kenapa... Kenapa semua ini bisa terjadi?"

"Belum ada data akurat mengenai penyebab terjadinya kecelakaan ini. Tapi ada dugaan sementara kalau Gokudera lengah dalam pertempuran sehingga musuh memanfaatkan hal itu untuk balik menyerangnya."

Yamamoto kembali membisu.

'Hayato...'

* * *

Setengah bulan.

Kurang lebih waktu itu lah yang dibutuhkan Gokudera untuk bisa membuka matanya. Dan di hari pertama ia bisa mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah sekian lama koma, ia menemukan 'keluarga' Vongola yang selalu ada menemaninya.

Orang pertama yang ia lihat adalah sang Vongola Decimo, Tsuna.

"Jyu...daime." panggil Gokudera dengan suara serak lantaran lama tidak bersuara.

Seketika suara panggilan itu terdengar, spontan semua orang yang ada langsung menoleh dan berkumpul di sekitar Gokudera. Ada Lambo, Ipin, Haru, Kyoko dan Ryouhei.

"Gokudera-kun!"

"Gokudera!"

Semua serentak antusias menyambut kembalinya sang storm guardian itu.

"Gokudera... Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Tsuna sambil tersenyum lega. Ia berdiri di pinggir tempat tidur Gokudera, paling dekat daripada yang lain. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa lebih baik? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Alih-alih menjawab, Gokudera malah mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang Vongola Decimo. Ia memandang lurus langit-langit rumah sakit di atasnya, sorot matanya terlihat lirih.

"Maafkan aku Jyudaime... aku... aku gagal mengemban misi." tangannya yang kini putih pucat dan diselangi infus meremas selimut untuk menahan suaranya yang bergetar. "Aku siap menerima hukuman apa pun."

"Gokudera..."

"Aku sudah mengikari kepercayaan yang diberikan padaku, aku sudah mencoreng nama keluarga Vongola, aku-"

Suara gebrakan meja di sudut ruangan mengintrupsi kelanjutan kata-kata Gokudera. Ia nyaris tidak memperhatikan kalau ternyata masih ada seorang lagi di dalam ruangan itu. Ketika matanya mencari sumber suara itu, ia menemukan Yamamoto yang duduk tenang di sudut ruangan; meski kenyataannya berkebalikan dengan itu.

"Takeshi..."

Tsuna memandangi kedua guardiannya itu. Seperti tanggap akan situasi, laki-laki mungil berambut coklat itu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu; serta-merta mengajak yang lain untuk memberikan waktu berdua bagi Yamamoto dan Gokudera.

"Kurasa lebih baik sekarang kita semua keluar, Gokudera butuh waktu untuk bicara."

Dan seperti memahami maksud Tsuna, sisa keluarga Vongola yang lain pun satu persatu meninggalkan ruangan hingga hanya menyisakan Yamamoto dan Gokudera saja.

Hening.

Sepeninggalan semua orang dari kamar, baik Yamamoto dan Gokudera sama-sama terdiam dan mengunci mulut mereka masing-masing. Saling menunggu ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan sambil memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan.

Dan akhirnya, Gokuderalah yang tidak tahan akan kesunyian itu.

"Takeshi," panggil Gokudera pelan. Suaranya masih terdengar serak saat ia mengucap nama kekasihnya itu.

Tak ada jawaban dari Yamamoto. Sang rain guardian itu menatap lurus ke depan entah memandangi apa, yang jelas bukan memandangi Gokudera.

"Takeshi," panggil Gokudera sekali lagi. Kali ini ia mulai terlihat gusar karena tidak ditanggapi.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dan hanya kesunyian belaka yang ia dapat.

Gokudera memandang lurus ke arah sosok Yamamoto, menatap ke arah kekasihnya itu dengan lirih.

"Kau... sudah tidak sudi bicara denganku lagi?"

Kali ini ia mendapatkan respon.

Yamamoto menoleh, mata mereka bertatapan sesaat. Rasanya tidak perlu kata-kata bagi mereka berdua untuk saling mengerti. Satu pandangan berdurasi tak lebih dari satu menit itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan semuanya. Yamamoto yang marah karena khawatir, juga Gokudera yang kini menyesali perbuatannya.

Perlahan Yamamoto bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah ke arah Gokudera. Ia memandangi kekasihnya yang kini diwarnai kelabu, pucat. Sungguh, sakit sekali rasanya melihat sosok Gokudera yang terlihat rapuh sekarang. Untuk tetap bisa terus bertahan dan menghembuskan nafas saja sang storm guardian itu harus dibantu oleh berbagai macam alat di tubuhnya.

Yamamoto membelai rambut Gokudera dengan lembut.

"Kau nyaris membuatku mati jantungan." ungkap Yamamoto sambil tersenyum miris.

Gokudera diam sejenak sebelum merespon kata-kata Yamamoto.

"Mungkin memang lebih baik aku mati saja," sahut Gokudera lirih. "Aku sudah tidak berguna lagi... dengan tubuh seperti ini aku sudah tidak bisa melindungi Vongola. Aku hanya akan menjadi beban."

"Hayato..."

"Kau juga... Lebih baik sekarang kau tinggalkan aku."

Yamamoto diam memandangi tubuh Gokudera yang gemetar menahan air mata yang nyaris tumpah dari sudut matanya sambil meremas selimut dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tahu kalau Gokudera pasti merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Berani taruhan, pasti sekarang pun kekasihnya itu sedang mencaci maki juga menyalahkan diri dalam hati.

Senyum simpul mengembang di wajah Yamamoto.

Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu mengecup bibir Gokudera selembut mungkin; berhati-hati tidak mengenai tubuh sang storm guardian yang sekarang sangat rapuh seperti akan rusak kalau disentuh.

Sebentar kemudian Yamoto menarik diri lalu nyengir tipis tepat di depan wajah Gokudera.

"Anak bodoh, aku akan mencintaimu di saat senang dan susah, miskin atau kaya, sakit maupun sehat... sampai maut memisahkan kita. Jadi mana mungkin aku meninggalkanmu." ujar Yamamoto terdengar enteng.

Mata Gokudera melebar mendengar kata-kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

_Aku akan mencintaimu di saat senang dan susah, miskin atau kaya, sakit maupun sehat... sampai maut memisahkan kita_.

Kata demi kata terulang di dalam otaknya, dan semakin lama perkataan itu terulang, air mata yang semula bisa ia tahan perlahan menetes jatuh tak lagi bisa dihentikan.

"Bo-Bodoh!" umpat Gokudera sembari sesegukan menahan air matanya. "Ka-Kau pikir kau b-boleh berjanji se-semudah itu!"

Yamamoto tersenyum miris memandangi mata Gokudera yang perlahan mulai sembab. Dengan sebelah tangan, ia pun menarik sebelah tangan kekasihnya yang diselangi infus dan mengecupnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatapnya.

"Kau tahu? Janji itu sudah kuucapkan dalam hati semenjak aku melamarmu." ungkap Yamamoto terlihat serius. Ia menarik tangan Gokudera pelan lalu meletakkan sesuatu di atas telapak tangannya. Cincin yang semula ia berikan pada Gokudera, cincin penyebab sang storm guardian itu kini terbaring lemah di atas kerasnya kasur rumah sakit.

Mata Gokudera melebar kaget. "I-Ini..."

"Cincin itu ada di genggamanmu saat kau di temukan. Tsuna mengambilnya sesaat sebelum kau masuk ruang operasi dan kemarin ia memberikan ini padaku."

Gokudera tidak lagi mengatakan apa pun, ia hanya menggenggam cincin itu di tangannya seakan tak sudi untu melepaskannya lagi.

Yamamoto mengusap wajah Gokudera dengan lembut lalu menatapnya serius.

"Kata Tsuna dugaan sementara penyebab kecelakaan yang menimpamu adalah karena kau lengah," Yamamoto diam sejenak. "Apa cincin ini yang menyebabkan itu?"

Gokudera hanya diam tidak menjawab. Satu pertanda kalau tebakan Yamamoto benar.

Maniak baseball itu menghela nafas pelan lalu perlahan membelai kepala Gokudera.

"Kalau hanya cincin, berapa pun akan kuberikan padamu. Jadi berjanjilah lain kali kau tidak akan bertindak ceroboh seperti ini lagi."

Gokudera diam sesaat lalu mengangguk setuju.

Yamamoto pun tersenyum dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"...Takeshi," panggil Gokudera mendadak terdengar serius. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah mata Yamamoto. "Aku juga mau kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa?"

"Berjanjilah kau akan melindungi Vongola menggantikanku."

Yamamoto diam sejenak, berusaha membaca ekspresi Gokudera.

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang padamu kalau aku akan selalu berusaha melindungi Vongola dengan segenap kekuatanku. Lagipula jangan bicara seperti kau tidak akan sembuh. Mungkin akan butuh waktu, tapi percayalah kau akan sembuh."

"Aku mau kau berjanji kau akan melindungi Vongola dan menjadikannya priotas utama di atas apa pun." ujar Gokudera pelan. "Termasuk aku."

"...Aku tidak bisa membuat janji seperti itu."

"Takeshi, kumohon berjanjilah... Aku... Dengan tubuh seperti ini, aku sudah tidak bisa melindungi Vongola lagi!" teriak Gokudera histeris. Air mata yang semula sudah berhenti itu kembali mengalir. "Aku tahu ini memalukan, tidak seharusnya seorang laki-laki memohon seperti ini, tapi hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya untuk menggantikanku... Jadi, kumohon..."

"Tapi Hayato, aku-"

"Kumohon Takeshi... Kumohon... Kumohon..."

"Hayato..."

"Kumohon... Kumohon... Kumohon!"

Yamamoto diam sejenak sembari mengamati tubuh Gokudera yang gemetaran saat memohon padanya. Miris rasanya melihat sosok kekasihnya seperti ini. Maniak baseball itu pun memeluk tubuh Gokudera. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Iya, aku berjanji." kata Yamamoto akhirnya; meski berkebalikan dengan isi hatinya.

"Kau... janji?"

"Iya, aku berjanji... aku akan melindungi Vongola dengan segenap kekuatanku dan menjadikannya prioritas utama dalam hidupku."

Gokudera tersenyum lega. Rasanya segala beban berbentuk tanggung jawab yang dipikulnya sebagai tangan kanan Tsuna hilang menguap tak berbekas bagaikan asap. Kini tidak ada lagi yang membebani hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Takeshi."

Gokudera menarik diri dari pelukan Yamamoto, lalu perlahan mencium lembut bibir kekasihnya itu.

* * *

"Jadi ledakan itu merusak sebagian besar organnya seperti hati dan ginjal. Paru-parunya pun mengalami komplikasi karena penanganan yang agak terlambat." Shamal menjelaskan diagnosanya di depan Yamamoto dan Tsuna. "Jadi biar kukatakan dengan jujur saja, kondisi Hayato bisa diibaratkan bom waktu yang bisa meledak kapan saja."

Mendengar itu, rasanya Yamamoto bagai disambar petir di siang hari bolong. Bagai mendapat mimpi buruk yang sangat tak diharapkan. Ia tidak sanggup berkomentar. Rasanya perkataan Shamal yang terlalu terang-terangan itu sudah sangat lebih dari cukup untuk membungkamnya.

"Lalu kemungkinan untuk sembuh?" tanya Tsuna yang terlihat mengerutkan alisnya. Meski dari permukaan Tsuna terlihat lebih tenang dari Yamamoto, namun sebenarnya ia pun sangat mengkhawatirkan tangan kanannya itu.

Shamal terdiam. "Kemungkinan terburuk... tidak ada."

Mata Yamamoto melebar kaget dan nafasnya tertahan begitu mendengar kenyataan itu.

'Hayato...'

* * *

"Menurut informasi dari Lal, penyerangan itu akan ditujukan di Vongola HQ malam ini. Serangan itu serentak di arahkan ke segala Vongola HQ di dunia, tapi mungkin yang paling terpusat adalah di Italia dan di Jepang." jelas Tsuna di tengah pertemuan dengan para guardiannya.

"Jadi dibagi menjadi berapa kelompok?" tanya Yamamoto.

"Aku tidak mau dipasangkan dengan herbivora." tukas Hibari.

"Hibari-san, kau berpasangan dengan Mukuro di Vongola HQ Jepang."

Wajah Hibari langsung berubah masam begitu mendapati pasangannya adalah Mukuro. Sekejap kemudian, ia pergi begitu saja meninggalkan ruangan. Mukuro hanya tersenyum kecil di sudut ruangan tanpa berkomentar apa pun.

"Lambo dan oni-san pergi terpisah untuk membantu Vongola HQ di tempat lain, Reborn dan Lal yang akan mengaturnya nanti." tambah Tsuna. Lalu ia menoleh ke arah Yamomoto. "Lalu terakhir, Yamamoto, kau bersamaku menjaga Vongola HQ di Italia."

Yamamoto menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara telepon berbunyi. Tsuna langsung saja mengangkatnya. "Halo?" mendadak wajah sang Vongola Decimo itu pun berubah. "Aku mengerti... aku akan menyampaikan padanya."

Tsuna memadang Yamamoto dengan serius. "Yamamoto, mungkin kau tidak usah ikut kali ini." ujar Tsuna memulai perkataannya. Tentu saja ia langsung mendapatkan kerutan alis samar di wajah Yamamoto sebagai respon.

"Barusan aku mendapatkan telepon dari Shamal. Katanya kondisi Gokudera kembali kritis. Sekarang ia ada di ruang operasi."

Mata Yamamoto melebar kaget. Ia hanya bisa diam terpaku tanpa bisa berkata apa pun.

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit. Aku bisa menangani Vongola HQ di Italia sendiri." ujar Tsuna.

Kalau boleh jujur, Yamamoto sangat menyambut tawaran Tsuna itu. Namun sayangnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan itu. Ia sudah terlanjur membuat janji pada Gokudera.

Bimbang.

Yamamoto hanya bisa terdiam sambil terombang-ambing di antara dua pilihan. Akal sehat dan hatinya bertarung hebat.

"Tenang saja Yamamoto, aku sungguh bisa menanganinya sendiri. Kau pergi saja ke rumah sakit sekarang."

Yamamoto menggertakan gigi juga mengepalkan tangannya. "Tidak," ujarnya pelan. "Aku tidak bisa pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku sudah janji pada Hayato untuk melindungi Vongola."

"Yamamoto..."

"...Aku mau bersiap dulu."

Yamamoto pun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kakinya pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Setelah keluar, ia berdiri di depan pintu dan diam disana. Raut wajahnya terihat sedih. Sungguh berat rasanya memilih keputusan yang mengikari isi hatinya. Ingin rasanya melarikan diri dari tanggung jawab dan belari ke tempat kekasihnya itu.

Namun janjinya pada Gokudera mengurungkan niatnya.

'Keputusanku ini sudah benar kan, Hayato?' tanyanya dalam hati sambil menatap ke atas langit-langit dengan lirih.

"Ya kan, Hayato...?"

~TO BE CONTINUE~


End file.
